The DisasterTEAM CREATIVE BPK
by TurnAroundBee
Summary: Apaaaa? Kekacauan kembali berlanjut. Warning: Anak di luar TEAM CREATIVE BPK ga bakal ngerti ni cerita, but, eniwei, Please, R&R! Dedicated 2 Roy Mustang's Future Wife...


**CHAPTER …: Computer Test**

Suasana sekitar jam 1 siang, pastinya waktu lagi istirahat kedua…..

Marlyn : Awww! Abis ini ulangan komputer, gemana dong….?! Gw blom belajar!!!

Havoc : HAHAHA! Mampus sono! Kesel gw, gara-gara loe, rokok gua mubazir satu….

Maxi : (Naek ke atas tangga dengan diiringi bunyi "BUM BUM", sabar ya Pa Is…) Hei perhatian! PERHATIAN!

(Tumben) Semua hening…..

Maxi: (ehem ehem…) Nah teman-teman semua yang terkasih dalam Yesus Kristus, kita semua dikumpulkan di sini untuk… (maklum, calon pendeta…), gw mau tanya, siape yang udah belajar komputer?

Cole : Alaaa, uda laaa, lama loe?!

Zaza: Iyalah, cepetan…

Maxi: (mengeluarkan jari tengah dan ditutupin pake dasi) gw mau tanya, siape yang udah belajar komputer?

ALL: (Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan…)

Maxi : Siapa yang belom?!

ALL: SAYA !!!!!!!!!!!! (gile, kompak banget angkat tangan semua…9G siih…)

Maxi : Nah, bagus…Bagus, nah, sekarang supaya semua bisa dapet nilai bagus, kita atur tempat duduk!!!!!

Tak lama terdengar suara GREDEK, GREDEK dan beberapa saat kemudian formasi tempat duduk sudah berubah dari yang beberapa baris terdiri dari dua-dua kursi menjadi 3 baris dengan sekitar 10 kursi berjejer dari kanan ke kiri! CANGGIH!!!

Maxi : Bagus-bagus, rapetin lagi! Wei, Hughes, jangan senyam-senyum mulu, mao jadi single fighter lo?! Geser dikit!

Hughes : Enak aja! Iye, iye, gw geser!

Maxi : oke! Formasi ud sempurna, tapi, tidak bisa menjamin nilai kita dapet bagus semua, kalo yang jaga pak agung sialan itu, sekarang, kite buat kode!

BH : (Naek ke tangga, dorong Maxi sampe ampir jatoh…) Awas! Nah gini,… kodenya, misalnya, kita mao tanya no 17, kita bilang, 'bagai bumi dibelah 17, nah, kalo jawabannya A, kodenya 'Apaan sih loe?!', kalo jawabannya B, kodenya 'Budeg Loe', kalo jawabannya C, kodenya….

Roy : Cebol! HAHAHA!

Ed: Ape?! Loe ngehina gw ya?!

Roy: (tersenyum penuh kemenangan..) Ohhhh, Loe ngerasa?! Memang loe cebol sih…

Ed: Sialan…(automail seketika berubah menjadi pedang..)

Roy: Ngajakin berantem?! Okeh…

Belom mulai, udah terdengar suara DUAR! DUAR! diikuti dengan bunyi DUEEEENG!...

Riza: Colonel! Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar, kita harus memikirkan kode buat ulangan dulu…Kita harus gencatan senjata untuk sementara….

Winry: Bethul! Lagipula, automail gw loe jadiin apaan tuh?! Mau gw hajar y?! Sekali lagi kayak gitu gw copotin automailnya secara paksa, dasar anak cebol buntung….

Ed: Ohhh…gitu, trus, Riza, loe jadi nganggep gua musuh lue ya pake gencatan-gencatan senjata segala…(sinis nih yeee….)

Riza: Selama anda tidak menganggu colonel, saya akan baik terhadap anda…kalau anda mengganggunya…(menodongkan pistol)jangan harap….(busyet dah mbak Riza galak amat?!)

Roy: (dalam hati) Syukur lu cebol…

Ed: (dalam hati) OKEH! Karena gua menghormati Riza, gua ga bakal ganggu loe kalo ada Riza, tapi, kalo ga ada Riza…HUH! Liat aja…

BH : UDAAAAH! CUKUUUP! Mau gua lanjutin ga?! (naek darah nih…)

ALL k'cuali Ed en Roy: Maulaaah, kan bukan gara-gara kita loe berhenti, gara-gara si playboy api dan anak cebol buntung itu kan….

BH : Okeh! Gua Lanjutin! Kalau C, kodenya 'Cupu loe!' kalau D, 'dodol loe'. Oke? Setuju ga?!

Hughes : (Angkat tangan sendiri) Gw kagak setuju, usul siape tuh, jelek banget! Gini aja, kalo mao nanya soal no. 9 misalnya, kodenya Elycia sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sampe 9 kale, gituloh….mmmuaccch ( dasar sableng, foto aja dicium-cium)

Jen: Apaan tuh?! Sampean udah sakit jiwa?! Mau gua telponin grogol?! Langsung ketaoan kale! Tolak!

Diana: Mrs Agusta, tenang dulu…..

Marlyn: ASTAGA! Jen! Lu udah kawin ama Nico! Kapan!?

Jen: iye… gw ud kawin, anaknya aja 10….(putus asa..(tanda ud mau marah))

Telmi: Jadi gimana nih, mau pake yang mana?!

Yola: Pake yang paling masuk akal aja….

Roy : Setau gw ga ada yang masuk akal tuh…, semuanya memakai kata-kata kasar….

Amstrong: Gini aja….kalo nomor ..

Belom Armstrong selesai ngomong, bel udah bunyi, langsung ulangan komputer lagi!

ALL: (dalam hati) untung udah bel, kalo enggak, seluruh kelas pasti bakal banjir bintang pink lagi neeh…

Al : Jadi pake yang mana nich?!

BH: Udah, pake yang pertama aja…

Tiba-Tiba seekor ( eh salah! maap! ) seorang guru muda yang bertampang lumayan imut masuk sambil pasang muka sok tegas (padahal mah bloon tuh guru..)

Diana: Stand Up Please!

Victor: Udah ga usah pake salam! Saya kan ga gila hormat…

ALL: (dalam hati) hooooooeeeeeeekk!!!!! Siape juga yang mau nyalamin elo!

Diana: Sit Down Please!

Victor: Nah, kalian belum tahu kan siapa saya? Saya adalah Victor blab la bla3600x. Nah, intinya, siapkan kertas ulangan kalian!

Ed: Eh siape aje minta kertas ulangan dong..

Roy : gw juga…

Riza: Saya harus mengikuti kata-kata colonel, karena itu, saya juga….

BH: Gw juga..

Havoc: Gw juga op kors…(sambil ngerokok)

Victor: HEH! Siapa yang merokok?! Hei kamu cowok rambut jambul landak! Dilarang merokok di kelas!

Havoc: HEH! Ada hak apa luh ngelarang-larang gua ngerokok?! Loe gatau belakangan duit gw abis cuma buat beli rokok doang….(maklum, baru aja nyalain rokok bentar uda disuruh matiin, kaciaaan deh Havoc) Gw sundut lou! Trus, loe bilang gua apa tadi?! rambut jambul landak?! Mau gua botakin loe?! Dasar so!!!

Victor: Eh.. i… iya deh….(yaah, gitu aje takut, banci sih)

ALL: (dalam hati) HAHAHA! Mampus! Sukurin!

Mercia: Eh! Yola bawa tuh kertas ulangannya! Mintaaaaaaaa!

Roy : Eh gw juga, order pertama…

Ed: Enak aja… gw yang pertama….

NARAToR: Buat bagi-bagi kertas ulangan aja butuh 10 menit, kasian Yola….Padahal baru beli loh kertas ulangannya! Udah langsung tinggal setengah tu kertas ulangan..ini kenyataan loh! BENER!

Yola: (dalam hati) Sialan, lain kali gw kaga bawa lagi deh tu kertas ulangan…, no modal semua…

Ulangan pun berlangsung….

Roy: (dalam hati/dh) Duh sialan, susah amat, ingin rasanya gw bakar ni soal…

Riza: (dh) Sial, soal susah juga, bagi saya susah, apalagi bagi colonel… saya harus lebih ngawasin dia nih, bisa-bisa tu soal dibakar ama dia, atau malahan gurunya dibakar….

Ed: (dh) Sialan, gw bisa merah nih, tapi tenang aja, pasti Roy bisa lebih merah dari gw, dia kan bego…Cuma kharismanya doang yang gede…

Roy: (dh) kok gua mendadak merinding ya…..

Al: (dh) lumayan, ga susah-susah amat sih…nii-chan bisa gak ya? Dia kan rada2 pendek akal gitu…. (hiks….anak baik…)

Havoc: (dh, masih kesel gara-gara rokok) Bodo amat deh, mau jelek kek, bagus kek, ga ada pengaruhnya….(sambil menjatuhkan abu rokoknya ke kertas soal, alhasil, kertas soal jadi bolong-bolong ga jelas…untung ga kebakar….)

Winry: (dh) susah ya, coba soal tentang automail, pasti gw cepek…..

ALL Kecuali tokoh2 FMA: (dh) Maknyosssss susahnya!!!!

Narator: Lagi hening-heningnya…

Jen: BAPAK! Bapak gimana sih! Soalnya banyak yang ga ada di LKS sih!

ALL: ( dasar penyakit kompak…) IYA! BETHUL!

Jaja: Udahlah jen… gapapa…(keliatannya ni anak alim, tapi, nyatanya dia jago loh ks-nya! Ini pujian, bukan sindiran)

Cole&Gono:……..(diam tapi mematikan. sama kayak jaja)

Viktor: Udah! Kerjakan yang bisa saja..

Jen: Gw sih ga bisa dikit-dikit doang…

Viktor: Alhamdullilah….

Telmi: Gw kaga bisa semua!

Viktor: Astaghfirullah!!!! Udah! Kalian semua diam!!!(tereak sih tereak, tapi tetep aje suaranya kecil, maklum, banci…)

Narator: Diem sih, tapi ga lama….

BH: Bagai bumi dibelah 17!

Maxi: Apaan sih loe…

ALL: (dh) HAHAHA, ketipu si Viktor. Ohhhh, no 17 jawabannya A…..

Narator: ini baru namanya satu untuk semua, satu nanya, semua kecipratan, termasuk gua…..HAHAHAHA UHUK UHUK aduh gua keselek UHUK UHUK!

KRIING! Selesailah ulangan komputer. Semua jawaban dikumpulin. Ada yang diisi, ada yang setengah kosong, ada pula yang kosong total, bahkan ada yang kertas soalnya bolong-bolong!

Victor: Sudah ya anak-anak, semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu.

Setelah Victor pergi….

Roy: Dasar guru nt sialan!!!! Susah banget soalnya!

Riza: Colonel! Anda tidak boleh ngomong kasar begitu!

Al: Nii-chan!!!! Nii-chan!!!! Tolong!!!!! Nii-chan tepar!!!!!

Sesudah pengambilan raport midsemester…..

Narator: Pagi hari, suasana kelas 9G sudah bikin tidak nafsu….

Diana: (Baru datang) Pagi semua! UGH…

Narator: Ga heran, Diana yang paling pinter itu tetap bahagia karena di rapornya pasti kaga ada yang merah, sedangkan semua anak baru, rapornya kebakaran semua, kecuali Winry, Al, Armstrong dan Riza (ya ga terlalu parah lah, merah sih pasti ada),…makanya, pagi-pagi aura kelas udah berat.

Telmi: Al! Sini!

Al: Ada apa?

Telmi: Ed kenape tuh, loe kan saudaranya, kok loe seneng, dia kuyu begitu sich…bahkan kayak udah mau muntah begitu….

Al: Iya, habis selama liburan abis bagi rapor kemaren, dia dimarahin sama mama, abis, semua mata pelajaran hampir ada merahnya kecuali geografi, matematika, fisika dan biologi! Yang paling parah..

Yola: Pasti pelajaran olahraga…

Al: Tepat! Itu paling parah…..maklum, factor tinggi badan….(sambil berbisik dikit), makanya, liburan kemaren, dia tiap hari dicekokin susu terus, rasa pisang lagi…gila…

Telmi: Loh… rasa pisang kan enak….

Al: Ga tau ah, ga ngerti…

Jen: (ikut nimbrung) Trus, si Roy kenapa, kok pucet banget sih, gw pengen nanya Riza, tapi takut, tampangnya aja udah serem…(maklum, ni anak freak Roy banget sih…)

Al: Wah, ga tau deh….

Winry: Gw tau! Bukan Cuma Roy doang, tapi hal yang sama menimpa Hughes dan Havoc.

Ella: (ni anak ayam ikut nimbrung juga akhirnya, keliatannya seru sih….tapi ga menambah keramean, badannya aja kecil gitu…) Kenapa? Kenapa?

Winry: Gini, si Roy, Havoc dan Hughes dimarahin abis-abisan ama si Riza, akibatnya, buku mereka bolong-bolong buat nangkis Riza punya peluru…Yang paling kasian tu si Hughes, di tempat kerja dimarahin, di rumah diomelin pula oleh istrinya, anaknya aja sampe bilang…

ALL yang lagi ngedengerin Winry mendekat karena Winry berbisik-bisik..

Winry: 'kalau caya udah gede, saya mau cali plia yang pintelnya belkali-kali lipet dali papah, juga yang jantan, ga takut kalo dimalahin istli…'(Kalau saya udah gede, saya mau cari pria yang pintarnya berkali-kali lipat dari papa, juga yang jantan, tidak takut kalo dimarahin istri…)

ALL yang ngerubungin Winry: pppppfffffftttttttt………….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Siangnya….pas istirahat pertama….Bu Ruth dateng en nempelin sesuatu di pintu, lalu pergi…

Gono: Apaan tuh?

Jaja: Ga tau. Liat yuk Bunda!

Cole: Yuk…

Jaja en the gang liat, lalu tereak : Woooi! Daftar yang perbaikan komputer nih!

ALL: Mana?! (Dasar kompak, langsung pintu diserbu sampe udah mau roboh. Pa Is, sabar lagi ya…..)

Ed: Yaaaah sialan! Gua perbaikan. Huh! Liat aja si Victor bau ketek itu, gua hajar baru tauk! Eh! Playboy api! Nama loe ada tuh!

Roy: Apa???! No Way! Impossible! Perasaan gua bisa kok!!!

Ed: Jangan boong luh!!! Gua justru sempet liat kertas ulangan loe kosong semua…

Roy: Hey shut up you tiny ants!

Ed: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!!!!!

Riza: Sudahlah… Tapi, colonel, nama saya tidak ada, berarti saya tidak merah….

Ed: (Mata berubah jadi bintang)(dh) Waktunya pembalasan Roy!!! (Inget pertengkaran yang lalu 'kan?)

Pokoknya, semua nama ada, kecuali Jen, Jaja, Cole, Gono, Armstrong, Al, Winry dan Riza. Selain itu, semuanya ada.


End file.
